The Illusion of Salvation
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: What does it mean to be reborn? Is life really just one cycle or does it simply give us the illusion of choice so that we may not learn of our next cycle? Gods really are such fickle creatures.


The green blazer covering me swayed a bit as the breeze kicked up as I waited at the bus stop that it had told me to wait. I hadn't buttoned it up and the sleeves were rolled up as well, I tended to do this with all jackets I ended up wearing. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out something that shouldn't exist, it was a phone yet it also wasn't. It was something that by all means should not be, but was due to the machinations of it.

I tapped the screen and the familiar little jester popped up on the screen and greeted me. "Spin the Roullete or Cash Out?" Those were the words on the screen, they seemed harmless enough at first glance, but they were much more devilish than that. I had found out such things very early on when I first came to this world.

Yes, you heard correctly I am not of this world and I had died what seems to me I guess 16 years ago. Gods were fickle beings, I had thought I had known this in my first life, but I was surely mistaken. They are beings on an entirely different plain of existence than humanity as a majority and we are minuscule to them.

It was precisely because I had known this that I managed to keep what I guess most would call sanity even when it appeared in front of me. Sanity is rather relative however, and even then I showed signs of insanity, with the thousands of thoughts that went through my mind in a minute to me talking to myself and actually responding. Heck I had even imagined just plainly murdering the people around me for something that I would get needlessly upset about or just because if I was particularly bored.

I was never completely right in the head I guess, but I was better than most as I simply kept my thoughts to myself and didn't actually act on said thoughts. Yes, it was a time when I was mostly ignorant of how terrifying the world could be, it was a better time then now.

Looking down at my phone I tapped the screen and selected Cash Out, immediately my rather normal brown straight hair flickered black and became a mess of spikes as two small but noticeable red horns sprouted from my head. I deeply inhaled as the changes went away just as fast as they came, that process always was a rather disorienting and stressful one.

As my phone shut off by itself I looked into the screen as it reflected my face, the face that wasn't originally mine. Whatever that...thing had done had left me in the body of a kid that had been slowly dying, he had no parents alive and his relatives had been the cause of the injuries that he just couldn't heal from. Me coming into this body, had allowed it to pull through if only because the changes it had made to me.

Suffice to say, I had gotten the kids guardians arrested soon after with some help form that thing. It had taken a mortal disguise, but my eye let me see exactly what he was and to make a long story short it was a miracle I managed to keep myself from flinching everytime he turned to look at me.

My hand slid up to the eye hidden under the hair that fell in front of my face, it was a normal eye in most senses yet it also wasn't. It granted me an ability that could potentially match the strongest beings of this world if the right conditions were met yet it also cursed me to be a pawn for as long as my soul existed and I was deemed interesting. I didn't mind as much as I probably should've, I had always envisioned my life as a manga before and now it was going to happen.

I was broken from my thoughts as the honk of a car horn rang out in front of me, seemed like my ride was here. Putting my phone into my pocket I walked up and onto the bus not really paying any attention as I sat down in one of the seats near the middle of the bus.

* * *

"So, it looks like your the last one to be picked up. Well, off to the academy now." The voice that spoke was rather deep and ominous, but I was unfazed for the most part. "Yeah, I guess so." My words were uncaring as I sat my bag down on the floor of the bus and closed my eyes intent on resting a bit.

"U-um so you're going to uh Youkai Academy too?" A rather timid voice to my left or at least in that general direction made me snap my eye over towards the guy who was sitting there.

He had rather tidy but somewhat spiked brown hair and was wearing the same green blazer and brown uniform pants I was wearing. The guy gave off a rather shy if a bit wimpy aura, but I already knew what to expect from him so I wasn't surprised. His name was Tsukune Aono, though he didn't know my name which was to be expected. "Yeah, I guess I am." I replied smoothly as I let my turned to look at him.

"So um what's your name?" Tsukune asked me as he tried to start a conversation with me, I hated to rain on his parade, but this probably wasn't going to go much further after this. "Tatsuya Watari, yours?" I spoke with boredom as I started to go through my book bag until I grabbed my MP3 Player. "My name is Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you Watari-san." Tsukune spoke politely as he watched me ruffle through my bag.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too I guess." I finally had gotten my earphones out, they had somehow wedged itself under my art book and some clothes, and had put them in my ears.

"Tell me when we get there." That was the last thing I said as I turned my music on and closed my eyes, hopefully he would get the hint and not bother me, I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had gotten the last few weeks so this was the perfect time to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

"_So what's it feel like to know you don't belong here, that you shouldn't even have existed? Does it hurt knowing that in this world you were supposed to have died and for the past 18 years you've lived on borrowed time I gave you._" I grit my teeth as my hands tightened, this couldn't possibly be true right? I mean he could just be saying this to get into my head right? "_Oh, you believe this to be a lie then? Let me show you the truth you deny then._" It was like liquid nitrogen touched my face as I instantly froze up still as thousands of images, scenarios, ran through ny head in a matter of seconds.

I was shocked to say the least, in nearly every single alternate scenario I died through miscarriage or some other random event claiming me at some young age. This world, my world, was one of the ones where I would've died from ammonia the third time I got it, but this thing intervened. My immune system was made to be able to pull through and I lived, finishing up elementary school and managing to make it all the way to college. To know that you should've been dead and had only lived on a whim was...disheartening to say the least.

"_Now, that you know the truth whether you like it or not, you're nothing more than a mere pawn that I'll use however I wish_." I gritted my teeth as my hands clenched together even tighter until they became nearly white. I raised my head to look up into the things face, it's ever present psychotic grin on its face. The stupid crown that sat atop it's head and it's strange body, I couldn't comprehend exactly what it was, but through sheer rage I could discern one thing. I absolutely hated with every fibre of my being this thing in front of me.

* * *

My eye snapped open as a hand hovering over my shoulder woke me from my nightmare. Looking over to my left I could see that it was Tsukune's arm that was near me, and for some reason he looked much more nervous than earlier. "Are we at the school or is something bothering you enough to wake me up?"

I asked in my usual bored tone ignoring how Tsukune flinched slightly at my tone, he'd just have to learn that this was default voice. "Yes, um I mean, we just arrived apparently." He muttered sheepishly as he scratched his head slightly.

"Alright then, let's go Aono-san." I stated as I picked my bag up and began to head out the bus.

"Hey, wait up for me Watari-san!" Tsukune's voice rang out behind me as he presumedly rushed to catch up to me. I hadn't gotten to far out the bus, I noted that the bus driver had grinned at me just as I got off it was rather suspicious, before I stopped. "Hmm, just as I remember it..." I muttered just low enough for only myself to be able to hear the words coming out of my mouth.

"Woah, Freakyyy seriously Freakyyy. I guess that's the school in the distance, it looks like a haunted house from top to bottom. I've seen enough, I want to go home." Tsukune spoke aloud worriedly, he was freaked out and I guess I could understand why. There were dead trees all around us, some crows were watching us intently and the school most definitely looked spooky by normal standards.

"Don't worry maybe it'll get better, I guess?" I spoke blandly as we walked in to the forest not really on any set path besides straight. I knew for a fact that it did not get better seeing as I had previous knowledge of said events, though I wouldn't just ruin his day like that.

Tsukune laughed nervously behind me as we kept walking. "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I'm just overthinking things and the school will look really nice on the inside, right?" He spoke as if he was trying to convince himself but I felt it wasn't working too well. It was a shame too as I could pretty much hear the sound of wheels.

* * *

"Gyaaa ohhh nooo!" The sound of wheels had become much louder as the person responsible for said sounds had approached. Unluckily for Tsukune he had chosen that moment to stop walking and turn towards where he had heard the sound.

"Coming through!" A feminine voice shrieked as Tsukune let out a scream as the bike rammed head on in to him. I would feel bad for him, but he gets a harem pretty much so yeah, no pity from me.

"Ugh...owowow." Seeing as he was groaning I decided that this would be the best time for me to get moving seeing as me being here wouldn't change much obviously. Reaching into my book-bag I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a small not to tell Tsukune where I'd gone off and then proceeded to stick said pencil through the paper and into a tree that he'd notice.

"Hmm..." Walking away from Tsukune and the girl he would come to find out was one Moka Akashiya I let my thoughts wander as I walked. It seemed like events were playing out exactly as I remembered, but seeing as I didn't remember much past Tsukune getting found out by the council for the secret he held I wasn't going to be of much help.

However, even with my knowledge of prior events that thing had plans, it had told me it had left a few shards of its power to see what would happen with them and that honestly terrified me. I was never one to scare easily, but that thing gave off just this aura of pure depravity and I felt my grip on sanity slipping everytime it appeared.

"I'm thinking too hard on this aren't I?" I chuckled aloud as I had managed to make it to the building in record time despite me pretty much casually strolling, guess I was lucky. The school most definitely did look like a haunted house, but it wasn't that bad and from the little bit of instructions I was given I already knew which classroom I'm in which was one sixty three.

"Knowing my luck and that thing, this is probably Tsukune's class room." I chuckled to myself as I knew I was probably going to be right. That thing had been very explicit how it wanted to cause chaos to this world, in a good way. I felt that last part was personally bullshit, but I didn't want to dig too deep. It was better for my sanity that way. I was going to be a year older than my peers I thought as I slowly walked my way around the school.

"So this is the room..." I dully stated to myself walking in to find that people were only just now arriving to the room. The teacher looked over and smiled at me before going back to sorting some papers, she was a cat demon, more specifically a Neko. Her cat ears and tail was pretty much a give-a-way. Going over to a random seat I pulled out my earphones and MP3 Player, why my phone wasn't able to play music I'll never know, and decided to listen to music before class started.

I had picked up this habit from a video-game character and it had stuck with me even in this life. It allowed me to pretty much zone out and release any anxiety I might have felt at the time. Of course this also meant I usually would go deaf to environments, which is exactly why as a hand touched my shoulder I had to stop myself from nearly severing said hand. Looking up to who had touched me it was Tsukune, oddly enough the pink-haired girl from earlier was nowhere to be found. Removing one earphone from his ear he spoke.

* * *

"Do you need something?" Tsukune looked a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his head looking at me. "Oh uh I just wanted to say hey Watari-san and thanks for leaving a message. I started thinking something bad had happened to you until Moka pointed at the message you left." I simply nodded as I put my earphones back in and turning down the sound so that I could hear if the teacher said something important.

It wasn't too much longer until the teacher decided that it was time to start class as she got up and began to talk animatedly. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" She said with her arms gesturing to everyone in the classroom. "I am your Homeroom Teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this but..." She paused a moment to probably get dramatic effect I thought as I dully looked at her along with the rest of the class. "This is a school built for the sake of Monsters to attend!"

I briefly looked towards the one person in the room that was a human for sure and I almost chuckled at his surprised expression, oh if only he knew that it got worst. "The Earth has already come under the control of Humans! In order for us to survive we have to learn how to peacefully co-exist with the humans. Therefore, at this academy you will be learning how to co-exist with humans."

Watching Tsukune freak out was really rather funny I note as I couldn't help, but allow a small chuckle out. "So for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at this school in _human form_! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', understand!?"

"Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of the beautiful girls, better to molest them?" The person that had spoke seemed to be your ordinary school bully with his decent appearance and arrogant disposition. His name was Saizou Komiya, and I dislike him immensely.

The teacher cutely cocked her head as she seemingly remembered something. "Oh! Incidentally here at Youkai Academy, the Teachers and Students are alll Monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them Death or something."

Tsukune started to freak out even more however he was stopped as a familiar feminine voice rung out. "S'cuse me! Sorry I'm late, after the Entrance Ceremony I kinda got lost in the school."

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat. Well, what a cute one~." The teacher spoke cheerily as she turned her head to look at the arriving student, it was Moka. Replying with a cheery ok, Moka was directly responsible for a majority of the class going into a bit of an uproar as they all stared at her with hearts in their eyes. I shook my head chuckling as people began to speak about how beautiful she was and how they were so happy to be in a class with such a beauty.

"Mo-moka?" Things stopped for just a moment as Moka stopped just as she noticed that Tsukune was year. "H-huh Tsukune?" Give it a minute aaaannd now. Moka jumped from her position towards Tsukune and wrapped him in a big hug as she spoke. "It's Tsukuneee!" Tsukune didn't seem to respond very well as he was absolutely surprised I thought. As the class broke into an uproar at what they saw as an extremely beautiful girl hugging an average guy my eye turned towards Saizou.

* * *

The look on his face was one that obviously spelled trouble as he did very little to hide the lust and envy that showed in his face. I felt a pulse of energy flow through my body briefly as I smiled slightly, I guess I could start changing things by prolonging a certain event. Class after that went by rather fast with Nekonome-sensei pretty talking to the rest of the class about what else they were going to do this year. To be honest I didn't care much as I slowly meandered my way down the hallway, my hands in my pockets.

As I walked down the hallways just taking it all in sort of I chuckled as I heard the grumblings of students about how such an average looking student managed to get with such a beautiful girl and what they would do if he didn't leave. My good mood came to an end as my eye narrowed as I looked at the scene in front of me.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady such as yourself associating with a guy like this?" He was holding Tsukune in the air with just one arm, he was quite the brute even out of his monster form. A dark smile came to my face as my covered eye opened for just a split second underneath my hair and in a blur I was right next to Saizou.

"Let him go." I spoke dully as everyone around me jumped minutely having not sensed my sudden movement. The smirk on Saizou's face served to irritate me just a bit more as he recovered from his surprise, but not enough to do something as of now. "Oh, and why should I?" He leaned his face towards me as if daring me to do something to him. A pluck to the nose was all that he received. "Hah, wea-" Saizou was cut off as the space around his face rippled slightly before he was pushed back by some force a foot or two, stumbling backwards and dropping Tsukune.

Walking over towards Tsukune I using my outstretched hand and I helped him up to his feet. Tsukune looked grateful as I helped him, well I did save him technically from a bad position. "Thanks Watari-san, that could have went really bad had you not intervened." I merely shrugged as I continued to walk past them and positioning myself for when things inevitably reached that point.

"Be careful next time, I might not be there." It was true, just because I wished to protect them didn't mean I'd always be there to bail them out. Waving my hand back at them I decided to explore the school a bit more. The school itself was rather big and if I wasn't able to memorize my way around here I'd probably get lost pretty easily. Walking around with no real destination I just looked at all of the students around this building, it reminded me of my own time in high school. It was boring, but fun it was pretty much contradictory I guess.

* * *

A small smile came upon my face as I just took in the nostalgia, I almost didn't notice the whisperings going around me. "He's cute, I wonder which class he's in?" "He's in my class, I didn't notice it at first due to that bitch Moka making all the other boys swoon, but he is cute." "I wonder what type of monster he is?" I hated having slightly enhanced hearing, it meant I could usually hear people whispering and also had to deal with the girls that noticed me.

I guess I was attractive, I didn't know why but I'm biased seeing as this was not my true body. Sighing as I began walking out of the building intent on finding some area in which I could probably practice my abilities. Unlike Tsukune I actually liked the dead looking forest that covered the school. It felt slightly, I guess homey, it was a hard feeling to describe. My eye turned towards where I saw the dorm in the distance, that might be a good place to stop by eventually I thought.

Going deep into the forest I calmly set my bag down in the open clearing that I found. It had been a rather short walk seeing as there weren't many people that had decided to go into the forest and had instead decided to go straight to the dorms or explore the campus a bit more. Pulling out my phone from my bag I clicked the little joker app that was on the screen. The phone froze for a minute before the screen turned black and a few new prompts popped up.

Clicking on the one that said 'Sychronization' a mechanical voice spoke out. "Sychronization Rate 60%, Lvl 2 available for use." It seems that I was still limited to my reperetoire of skills, it wasn't too bad though. I had, had enough time to practice with my ability that I was sure that I was strong enough to fight against at least Kuyou and win with a lot of effort. Putting my hand out in front of me a rush of energy began to flow off of me as I opened my closed eye. The energy was purple and mist like yet I ignored that as a spear formed in my hand.

"Hmmm..." I sighed and nodded as I closed my eye once more and the energy along with the spear almost immediately disappeared. The structure of the spear wasn't too bad, but it wouldn't be able to hold up against any sort of strong attack or defence. I didn't really feel like doing anything else today so I decided that now was a good time to head towards the dorms, my ability was one that at this point couldn't be trained unless I had certain things.

"Maybe things will be more interesting tomorrow." I thought to myself as I got to the dorms and quickly located my room by using the key that we had been given awhile ago. Opening the door I looked around the room a bit, and in my opinion it was decent enough. It had a bedroom, a living room with an attached kitchen area, and then a bathroom. The furniture was simple everyday stuff and wasn't anything too fancy, it would serve it's purpose. Stripping my clothes off I decided to just go to sleep, I wasn't hungry.

* * *

The next day came much faster than expected as it seemed that almost immediately after laying my head down on the bed it was the morning. "Ughhh." I was never a morning person, my body was always so groggy and I was never really fully awake. It took me an hour to be fully energized and before that I would be just mean and grumpy. The walk to school was boring as usual, my eyes sagged as I slowly trudged my way to school. As I walked my eyes briefly glanced over to Saizou, it seems he was was waiting for someone.

It was none of my business currently I suppose, hopefully he wouldn't hassle Tsukune much. Otherwise I'd have to stop him and that would be bad, for Saizou that is. I chuckled darkly as I walked into the building ignoring the odd looks I was receiving from the people I had passed. Obviously they didn't understand that this was the morning, and I hate mornings.

I sluggishly made my way towards my class ignoring my surroundings and just following the path that my legs instinctively knew. It was due to my lack of awareness that I walked into something rather...squishy. Myself and the person I had bumped into fell to the ground with my hands landing on a rather risqué location.

"Ahn~." The very feminine moan that escaped from the person I was on made my mind jump start and I hopped right off of the girl my face flushed red slightly in embarrassment.

"I'mreallysorryIdidn'tmeanforthattohappen." I quickly blurted out with somewhat of a blush on my face, while I was normally calm and collected even I got embarrassed sometimes. The girl got up from the ground while I spoke and she tilted her head for a moment in thought before she burst into giggles.

"It's okay, but only because your cute." She wagged her finger at me with a teasing look as a smile crossed her face, I blushed slightly in response. It was unnatural how cute she was, it was as if her very aura drew people in. I shook my head quickly as I looked back at her only to realize that she was gone. She must've left when I started thinking heavily, oh well I'd probably see her again if everything was fine.

"I wonder who she was anyway?" I said to myself aloud as I began walking towards class once more. Maybe she was an upper-class men or something because she wasn't familiar to me. Well it was something to think about at least, but more importantly I should really get to class.

* * *

Something in my peripherals stopped me from going into the classroom as I realized something as I saw Saizou leaving the building from the window I had just passed. Tsukune had a small fall out with Moka and ran away planned on leaving which subsequently left Moka open to Saizou's unwanted advances. I groaned as I blamed my half-asleep awareness for causing such a situation.

I wouldn't be able to help out from where I was and inevitably things should turn out fine, however something in my gut told me things wouldn't be that easy. "Alright well, I didn't think this would be required so early, but for times like this I can't be picky." Running a hand through my hair I closed my one open eye and opened the special one. From what I remember it would look a milky white as if it was blind, but that wasn't the truth at all.

"Lvl 1 Sync, Activated till malevolent force is subdued or silenced." A magical set of runes popped up around my eye as I focused on the location. This activation took a a minute or two if I did it this specific way, but it allowed me to do this. I mentally searched outside the school for the aura that should be comprised of two and sure enough it was in the forest area I saw Saizou just head into. "Target locked, now warping." The area began to distort around me as I began to warp directly to the location.

This would drain me quite a bit of my reserves seeing as even though this was a magic eye it had a very specific use. That use was, well it was my main focus and probably my greatest strength. However I had more important things to worry about then that I needed to get to where I needed to go and give a bit of help, else things could potentially end badly.

* * *

Tsukune hadn't know that his day would end up with such misfortune as he looked at the hulking form of Saizou that was about to crush him underneath his foot. After finding out that Moka hated humans and his reveal of being one he had thought that using the resignation sheet he had written would be the best thing to do, yet he hadn't. It was as if something deep inside himself had told him that it would be morally wrong to do so, so he decided against leaving.

Tsukune had seemingly arrived at just the right time as Moka had just been about to be possibly molested by Saizou though he didn't know such a thing as he had come for different reasons. However he had quickly been startled when he had noticed that a big hulking creature standing at about 7 or 8 feet in height of sorts was hovering over Moka, it had spiky hair and an extremely strained school uniform was around it. The skin that was showing was a dark green and their were veins sticking up randomly, overall it fit the stereotype of what a monster was and he had let that be known was he was told by Moka that this was Saizou's true form.

It was in mere moments that his body had been sent flying away by the creatures grotesquely muscular arms. He had let out a groan of pain as he felt his body slump against the tree he was knocked into. Saizou had immediately followed up by grabbing him from the debris of the tree and then slamming him which prompted Tsukune to cough up blood. He was only human, though Saizou just thought he was an extremely weak Youkai as of now, and his body couldn't handle the amount of damage being done to it.

Tsukune struggled to move his limbs as his battered body refused to listen to him, yet he managed to struggle to a slightly sitting up position and weakly move his head towards Moka as she sunk to her knees watching what was happening while in tears. Saizou raised his large foot down over Tsukune's body as he grinned savagely at Tsukune planning to end the annoyance now however, just as the end was to come a pressure weighed down on the area, it felt strong Tsukune noted to himself as he turned his head slightly.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late...though to be honest I think this was supposed to play out differently." That voice, through the fog of pain clouding his mind, he recognized that voice. "W-Watari-san?" Tsukune spoke questioningly as Tatsuya turned his head slowly to face him. "Don't worry I got this guy, I'll help you in a minute." Tatsuya spoke simply as he turned back around and glared at Saizou. Tsukune wasn't sure, but it looked as if Tatsuya looked different.

His normal somewhat messy hair that usually fell over one eye was now spiked back somewhat and it was glowing red sort of though the most noticeable thing was the eye that was usually covered was open. "Now...I believe I have some trash to deal with." Saizou let out a growl of anger in retort as his monstrous voice resounded through the clearing.

"Another weakling seeks to get in my way? You may have managed to stop me earlier, but now I will squash you like the ant you are!" Saizou charged forward much faster than his large form should be able to, however it was useless. He quickly swung one of his hulking fists intent on harming Tatsuya only to be stopped. By two fingers.

"Well, is this all you have? Sheesh, I probably didn't even need to sync if this was your limit." Tatsuya scratched the back of his head with his other hand as Saizou let out a growl of frustration. Using his other hand, Saizou swung his fist towards Tatsuya's other side intent on catching him. However Tatsuya simply pushed away the arm he was blocking and then blocked the one coming at him with his leg.

"Better, but still not good enough." Kicking the arm away he spun around and launched a lightning fast jab towards Saizou's gut. The effect was immediate as Saizou was sent flying as he crashed into a tree and let out a groan of pain. Wagging his finger as if he was scolding a child Tatsuya spoke monotonously. "Looks like I should just put you out of your misery like the dog you are."

Saizou looked into Tatsuya's eyes and he felt himself grow angry, it was that damn look of superiority he hated. That look was one that he had seen before and he swore to wipe that look off of every fucking smug bastard that looked down on him. "Don't...DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" He let out a primal roar of anger as he willed himself up to his feet.

"I'll CRUSH YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT YOU PUREBREEDS ARE NOTHING!" Lashing out much faster and with more strength than earlier, Saizou punched with all of his force. Right before it landed he swore he saw Tatsuya smirk as he looked towards something, but that was forgotten as his meaty fist struck Tatsuya and sent him flying.

Saizou was stunned for a moment as he looked towards where Tatsuya was sent flying and he remained silent for a moment until he began to chuckle until it evolved into a full blown maniacal laughter. "Ha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA! See I told you, you're nothing compared to me purebred tras-" He stopped mid sentence as a tremendous power began to come down on the area.

Turning his head he saw something that made his blood chill in fear, it was Moka, but she was changing. Her hair changed quickly from the normal bright pink color into a much more solid silver and their were fangs clearly protruding from her mouth. Her form became much more shapely and yet the thing that stood out the most was the aura about her, it was an aura of pure power.

"Wh...What is she? Th...This overpowering sensation, she's like a completely different person. This couldn't possibly be Moka Akashiya!" Saizou shouted in denial as he looked at the figure in front of him and unconsciously took a step back. "It's just as the legends said, crimson eyes and intense supernatural energy. This is...This is a Super Vampire!"

"What's wrong rogue one...?" A devilish smile flitted across her face as she walked forward, her eyes gazing at Saizou as if she were a predator looking at prey. "You...want me right? Just try and take me...by force, won't you?" The look on her face was simply devilish, but to some it was also alluring. Saizou took a step back though he quickly steeled his nerves, he had already defeated someone that thought they were stronger than him so he could do it again.

"UUUOOOOHHHH!" Saizou let out a battle scream as he charged forward intent on punching this vampire and putting her into her place. He could do this he could wi- his thoughts were abruptly put to a stop as his hit landed and the effect was noticeable. She hadn't dodged and his fist had hit her, but...it had done nothing.

"Attacking me with just this degree of power..." Her voice was haughty as she looked at Saizou withe crimson eyes. "You had better...realize your place!" Moving faster than Saizou could track with his eyes she jumped and kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick that made him want to shout out in pain as his face was busted in and was sent flying through multiple trees, effectively knocking him out.

"A low class monster like yourself who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." She spoke simply with a smirk crossing her face as she looked towards where she had sent her opponent. Tsukune had finally recovered enough by this point to stand up somewhat and he was using one of the non-broken trees next to him to help himself stand.

'Wh...What is this overwhelmingly cold power? She's a completely different person from the Moka I've known so far...' These were the thoughts racing through his head as his brown eyes looked at this new Moka somewhat warily as she began walking towards him. He didn't know if she was going to be like Saizou and also attack him, however he hoped she didn't as right now it was hard enough to just barely stand.

"...What's wrong? Are you scared, of this me?" She spoke with what Tsukune assumed to be her always present smirk. As she got close to him his hand clenched around the rosary in his hand in preparation of whatever was going to happen, however he was surprised at what occurred next. Instead of being kicked into next week a dainty hand took hold of the rosary in hand and took it from him.

"Don't get so worried, this me that has not woken from slumber for a long time is still tired. I have no intentions of harming you, as your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self." She spoke suavely as she caressed Tsukune's face. Tsukune couldn't help but think that despite this Moka being scary she was also very beautiful. Before he could think anymore on this he shuddered slightly as her red eyes narrowed somewhat as they looked towards something that was past him.

* * *

I had chosen this time to get back from my little hiding spot and was met face to face with the other Moka. During the brief fight between me and Saizou I had noticed Tsukune inching his way towards Moka and had decided to take a dive once he was close enough to pull off her rosary, it was in the hopes of keeping things the same just a bit. Running a hand through my still somewhat spiky hair I looked towards the duo and spoke. "So, I guess you wrapped up this situation quite well."

Her red eyes turned towards me and regarded me as if she was sizing me up, that probably wasn't a good thing. While I could probably beat her with some effort, I'd need to go to a Sync level 2 and she didn't look like she'd give me the chance to do so as of now. "Hmm, you are not truly a Yokai are you?" She asked me, though it sounded more like a statement. "You are a boundary being, a magician to be more precise." Damn, her senses were pretty scary seeing as technically speaking that's what I am now so long as I have my magic eye.

"You got it in one, guess I shouldn't have expected anything different in the case of what exactly you are." Her nose crinkled minutely as if she thought lesser of me from what I was, which probably was the case. She had been raised, if I remember correctly, to see pretty much all races below Vampires in standing. "Oh well, so long as you know your place I do not have a problem with you protecting these two..." Her eyes looked over towards Tsukune's as she continued. "And you Tsukune, until we meet again you better make sure to continue to babysit my other sentimental self." With her piece said she snapped the rosary back in place and the effects were immediate.

The cold aura she emitted simply faded just as quickly as it appeared, the fangs and the silver hair were gone and her form was less shapely now as it reverted to normal. She was back to normal it seemed as she seemingly fainted and Tsukune quickly caught her. This was for the best I suppose, I most definitely did have a chance to makes changes to this event, but it was probably best to have this happen as close as possible to what I remembered happening.

This was the problem with travel between dimensions, if you made even just the few smallest of changes the events that were supposed to occur will now occur differently. Heck, just by me ending up here things had probably already changed though I was inevitably going to flub things up somewhere down the line seeing as I didn't know the full story. "Well, I guess I should get you two back to your dorms." Tsukune was really hurt and Moka was asleep so it would be nice of me to help them out or at least heal Tsukune.

"Hiel Wuands." I spoke in a rather strange dialect as my hand gained a purple tint to it as I went over towards Tsukune and tapped him on the shoulder. The effects were immediate in the fact that the worse of the damage done to Tsukune seemed to quickly vanish as if it was never there. "There you might still be in pain a bit, but the internal damage and major cuts and bruises should be gone." I explained simply as I looked at Tsukune get back to his feet slowly.

"I feel so much better, thank you Watari-San for helping us." Tsukune said bowing slightly towards me. I didn't need his thanks, despite being rather apathetic when not in my sync state I would've done the same for anyone. I despise watching others in danger and not being able to do anything, it gave me a feeling of helplessness. To sit idly by and watch harm befall others was not something I could do.

"Make sure you're more careful next time." Was all I said before turning away from them, sticking my hands in my pockets and walking away. I trusted Tsukune with making sure that Moka got back to her dorm relatively safe, and I'd intervene if they ran into more trouble. Though, I doubted they would. This was the start of a journey for the two and I had to protect it else...all would be lost.

To protect the future of this world was my task given by that creature, it wanted the world to continue but wasn't able to touch the world. That's where I came in, and I must admit, despite the thing being rather neutral. It was utterly and horrifically terrifying to even look at. It was something beyond comprehension and it was interested in me, I shook my head clear of such thoughts lest I think too much of it.

There wasn't much left for me to do in particular as of now, but return to class and unconsciously I let out a sigh as I truly didn't feel like going back to class. It was only the second day and they weren't going to be teaching anything of importance anyways, but it would be the right thing to do. "School is so tiring." I muttered as I began my trek back towards the school, today had been long and it wasn't even 12 yet. Though, if my days continued to be like this I do have to admit it'd be interesting at least.

* * *

Tsukune didn't know what to think of the events that had transpired today, he had revealed to Moka that he was a human, almost ran away from the school, got beaten by a scary Yokai, got saved by his friend Watari-san, and saw the scary version of Moka. Overall today was really frightening, but no matter what Moka thought of him he'd stay by her side. Despite the fact that she was a vampire and he was a human he liked Moka as the kind and sweet person she was.

Looking down at the sleeping face of Moka he smiled a bit, despite the fact that he was human and this was a school filled with monsters if he could stay with Moka then it was worth all the danger that he was going to be in. Letting out a sigh he looked towards the direction Watari-San had went and couldn't help but wonder if he was at least partially human. The scary Moka had said that he was a boundary being, whatever that was, but the most important thing was that she had said that he wasn't fully a Yokai.

His somewhat friend was an enigma to be sure though as of now he had another problem he had to deal with. How the heck was he supposed to get Moka into the girls dorm! If he went up there people might get the wrong idea and then he'd get in trouble and have to deal with the scary monsters. Mentally large tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about what might happen. Why didn't Watari-san stick around to do this, life was so unfair sometimes.

* * *

**And this concludes chapter one of my new story, I tried a mixture of first person and third person perspective for this as a way of challenging myself and I think it came out pretty well. I don't really have a set time for when I do updates anymore and just work on chapters when I get inspiration, so I can't really say when another chapter will be posted. I have started to work on chapters regularly or at least two or three times a week so you can at least expect to have a chapter or two for any of my stories a month if I'm not feeling particularly lazy. Anyways see you all next time.**

**Fact: This Chapter tops off at exactly 8,062 words, just a bit under my original goal yet it is still my longest chapter yet.**


End file.
